


Erste Begegnung

by Aeshma



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Altered Mental States, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gewalt, M/M, Magie, Male Slash, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshma/pseuds/Aeshma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine erste Begegnung zwischen Methos und Kronos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erste Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> Wurde nicht beta-gelesen.

Es war ein ungleicher Kampf. Der Ausgang hätte ebenso vorhersehbar sein sollen, wie der Zeitpunkt von Sopdets morgenerstem Erscheinen, doch schnell wurde deutlich, dass nicht der erfahrene Krieger, der Zauberer und Dämon in Menschengestalt, die Oberhand hatte, sondern sein Gegner, der kaum das Mannesalter erreicht haben konnte.  
Mit weiten Augen beobachtete Chons, wie der Jüngling seinen Meister bezwang. Gerade noch war er ihm ausgewichen, hatte sich mit der Eleganz einer Katze geduckt und gewunden, als er plötzlich vorschnellte, unter der Axt hindurchtauchte und seinen Dolch in den Brustkorb des Gegners grub. Das Manöver war ebenso elegant, wie effizient. Und atemberaubend schnell. In all den Jahren, in denen Chons mit seinem Meister umhergezogen war und ihn gegen andere Dämonen hatte kämpfen sehen, war ihm nie etwas vergleichbares vor Augen gekommen. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Meister straucheln sehen. Dass ein anderer über ihn triumphieren konnte, war undenkbar gewesen. Nun war es Realität. Shihab lag leblos im Staub, und der Jüngling kniete über ihm.  
„Komm her, kleiner Mann“, erklang es jäh.  
Chons fuhr zurück und stolperte in seiner Hast über seine eigenen Füße.  
Kalte, grüngoldene Augen, die soviel älter waren als der Körper, zu dem sie gehörten, glommen unter langen Wimpern hervor. Der Jüngling lächelte ein sadistisches Katzenlächeln und leckte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Einladend bedeutete er Chons näher zu kommen, und Chons tat wie befohlen, langsam und steifbeinig, und bebend vor Furcht.  
„Oh, er gehört dir“, versprach der Jüngling. „Möchtest du ihn nicht kosten?“  
„W-was—?“  
„Ich würde dir deine Rache nicht verwehren, kleiner Mann. Du musst ihn so sehr hassen...“  
Chons Augen flackerten zu seinem Meister, und zurück zu dem über ihm knienden Dämon – und es war ein Dämon, daran konnte kein Zweifel mehr bestehen.  
„Ich... kann nicht“, krächzte Chons. „Er ist ein Teufel, oder vielleicht ein Gott. Ein Trinker von Seelen—“  
Der Dämon lachte – ein samtenes, lustvolles Lachen, wie es niemals der Kehle eines Sterblichen hätte entweichen können – und Chons schauderte.  
„Oh, das ist er“, schnurrte der Dämon. „Das bin ich. Und das bist du.“  
Diese Behauptung war so absurd, dass Chons aufschnaubte, halb ungläubig, halb hysterisch. Er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um den Laut zu ersticken. Seine Augen flackerten zu der niedergestreckten Gestalt seines Meisters, und eine neuerliche Welle von Terror kam über ihn als er sah, wie blaue Flammen um den Griff des Dolches zu tanzen begannen. „Er wird aufwachen“, schluchzte er plötzlich. „Er wird aufwachen, und dann werden wir beide seinen Zorn spüren! Man kann ihn nicht töten. Es ist unmöglich!“  
Wie um seine tiefsten Ängste zu bestätigen, zuckte Shihabs Körper und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem Gurgeln. Doch anstatt gleichfalls von Entsetzten übermannt zu werden, packte der über ihm kniende Jüngling den Dolch, riss ihn aus dem hievenden Rumpf und stieß ihn zurück, wo er die Waffe in der Parodie einer Liebkosung hin und her bewegte bis der Brustkorb klaffte und Rippen und Organe freigelegt waren. Shihab lag erneut reglos unter ihm, ohne jedes Zeichen von Leben.  
„Komm her, kleiner Mann“, lockte der Dämon verführerisch. „Lass mich dir zeigen, wie du dir seine Macht zu eigen machst.“  
Chons schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte zurückstolpern, doch stattdessen trugen ihn seine Schritte näher.  
„Nimm die Axt“, befahl der Dämon. „Nimm sie dir.“ Und Chons tat, wie geheißen. Er beugte sich über seinen Meister und bog seine Finger vom Griff der Waffe. Das Heft war unvertraut in seiner Hand. Weit und hart, und glitschig von Blut. Das Gewicht hing zu einer Seite, ganz anders als jedes andere Werkzeug, das er zuvor geführt hatte. Er musste seinen Griff mehrfach verändern, eher die Waffe sicher in seiner Hand lag.  
Der Dämon bedeutete ihm sich neben ihn zu hocken. Er packte Shihabs Kinn und drehte es seitlich zurück, so dass die Kehle entblößt war. Fast liebevoll strich er einen Finger entlang der Schlagader. Dann vollführte er einen Querstrich über den Adamsapfel und kicherte.  
„Hier“, sagte er. „Schlag zu, so fest du kannst. Du kannst auch mehrmals hacken, falls es dir gefällt.“  
„Bis der Kopf ab ist?“, flüsterte Chons.  
„Ooh, ja“, bestätigte der Dämon. „Bis der Kopf ab ist.“ Er kletterte von Shihabs Körper und wich zurück, bis mehrere Längen ihn von Chons trennte. „Tu es jetzt“, zischte er, und Chons gehorchte. Er riss den Arm zurück, holte Schwung und ließ das Beil auf die Kehle des Mannes, den er so lange gehasst und gefürchtet hatte, niedergehen. Er musste mehrfach zuschlagen, und jeder Schlag war befriedigender als der Vorherige. In seiner Raserei bemerkte er weder das spritzende Blut, noch die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabrannten.  
Was folgte, hatte er viele Male mit angesehen, aber niemals am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Spannung baute sich auf und erreichte eine Spitze, eher sie in einem Bogen von Shihabs Körper auf ihn übersprang. Da waren Blitze und es stank nach Ozon. Und da war Schmerz. Ein Schmerz so groß, dass er ihn von Innen heraus zu zerreißen schien.  
Schreiend und schluchzend bäumt Chons sich auf. Er zuckte unter den Energien, verloren, wie ein Sandkorn im Sturm, und ohnmächtig den tobenden Mächten ausgeliefert. Der Schrecken schien kein Ende finden zu wollen. Als es schließlich vorbei war, brauchte Chons eine ganze Weile, eher er dies begriff. Er lag niedergestreckt und noch immer von der Anstrengung bebend. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Ohren hingegen waren taub. Nur allmählich kehrten seine Sinne zu ihm zurück. Er kämpfte sich auf seine Knie und starrte unverständig auf die blauen Flammen, die über seinen Körper tanzten und die Blessuren, die die Energien ihm beigefügt hatten, heilten. Es war jene Art von Heilung, von Zauber, wie nur Shihab sie hatte wirken können – aber Shihab war tot.  
Ein Kichern aus dem Hintergrund erinnerte Chons an den dort lauernden Dämon. Er wirbelte herum und strauchelte, als der Dämon ihm entgegengesprungen kam. Sie kollidierten miteinander und rollten über den ausgedörrten Grund. Es war ein verbissener Kampf, der mit Knien und Fäusten und Zähnen und Krallen ausgefochten wurde. Schließlich kam Chons zuunterst mit dem Dämon auf seiner Brust und über dem Kopf zusammengehaltenen Armen zum Stillliegen. Sein Bezwinger, mehr animalisch denn je, beugte sich über ihn und leckte über seine Wange. Seine Zähne gruben sich in Chons Unterlippe und er saugte an dem hervor quellenden Blut. Als er sich zurückzog und seine eigenen Lippen beleckte, erschienen feine, blaue Flammen über dem Biss und heilten ihn.  
„Wie—“, begann Chons und verstummte.  
Der Dämon grub seine Nase in Chons’ Nacken, wo er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Frag“, murmelte er gegen Chons’ Haut, eher er seine Lippen den Hals hoch wandern ließ. „Frag“, wiederholte er gegen Chons’ Ohr. „Vielleicht werde ich sogar antworten.“ Dann tauchte er seine Zunge in die Ohrmuschel, und Chons wimmerte. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Spannung und die Wärme, die durch seinen Körper gelaufen waren seit Shihabs Energie auf ihn übergewechselt war, sich in seinen Lenden zu stauen begonnen hatten. Er war im Begriff sich zu versteifen. Sein Puls begann zu pochen und Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. Er versuchte sich zu drehen, so dass der Dämon seinen Zustand nicht bemerken würde, aber es war bereits zu spät. Der Dämon schien nur auf sein Begreifen gewartet zu haben. Er lachte anzüglich auf und schob seinen Unterleib über Chons’ Lenden, wo er eine kreisende Bewegung ausführte.  
„Frag, kleiner Mann“, schnurrte er gegen Chons’ Ohr. „Frag, und du wirst belohnt werden.“  
Chons unternahm einen neuerlichen Versuch sich zu entwinden, aber es war aussichtslos. Der Griff um seine Handgelenke zog sich zusammen und das Gewicht in seinem Schoß wechselte von seiner Erektion auf seine Hoden über, wo es warnend niederdrückte.  
Chons keuchte und bleckte die Zähne. Er war versucht nach seinem Tormentor zu schnappen, schaffte es aber irgendwie den Impuls zurückzuzwingen. Schweiß begann sich unter der Anstrengung zu bilden und Tränen der Frustration glitzerten in seinen Augen.  
„Wie kann ich heilen, wenn Shihab es nicht gebietet?“, spie er die Frage, die er zuvor unterdrückt hatte.  
Der Dämon lächelte ein stilles Katzenlächeln und lockerte den Druck. „Das warst immer schon du selbst“, sagte er und rieb ihre Wangen aneinander. „Dein Herr hat dich belogen, kleiner Mann. Er war weder allmächtig, noch war er ein Zauberer.“  
Chons lag starr unter der Liebkosung. Ein Beben durchfuhr ihn, und er erkannte, dass es Zorn war, ein rasender Zorn, der ihn das Atmen vergessen ließ. Erst eine sinnliche Bewegung gegen seine Lenden weckte ihn aus der Lähmung.  
„Ssssch...“, murmelte der Dämon. „So angespannt. Lass mich dir helfen. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie du die Oberhand gewinnst. Wie du dich erneuerst. Es wird schlimmer werden, weißt du. Je länger du dagegen ankämpfst, desto mehr wird es schmerzen.“  
„Und als Gegenleistung?“  
„Ah.“ Der Dämon löste seinen Griff von Chons’ Handgelenken und setzte sich auf, langsam und geschmeidig, und ohne den unter ihm hievenden Körper weiter zu stimulieren. Doch obgleich nun jeglicher Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen war, konnte Chons die Berührung noch immer erahnen. Die Abwesenheit wog schwerer auf ihm, als die vorherige Nähe es getan hatte. Seine Lenden pulsierten qualvoll und er stöhnte.  
Der Dämon beobachtete diese Reaktion mit kalten, berechnenden Augen, dann nickte er, so als seien sie zu einer Einigung gekommen. „So jung, und doch bereits so weise“, murmelte er. „Du bist interessant, kleiner Mann...“  
„Dann ist da ein Preis.“  
„Da ist immer ein Preis. Ein Auge für ein Auge, und ein Gefallen für einen Gefallen.“  
„Der mir was abverlangt?“  
„Nicht mehr, als du zu geben bereit bist.“  
Chons blinzelte gegen eine neuerliche Welle von Desorientierung an. Seine Sicht verschwamm, stabilisierte sich und wurde erneut grau an den Rändern. „Oh, wirklich“, ächzte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Shihab versprach mir Freiheit. Was ich bekam waren Fesseln, die mich mehr gebunden haben als meine vorherigen Meister es je vermocht hatten!“ Er bäumte sich auf und fiel zuckend zurück. Schluchzend jappste er nach Luft, die in seinen Lungen brannte und sich sengend mit der Hitzen und den in ihm tobenden Energien verband. Dann geschah es. Der jugendliche Körper des über ihm lauernden Dämons zerfloss und wurde zu einer Raubkatze, die mit siegesgewissem Lächeln und kalten, grün-goldenen Augen auf ihn hinabschielte. „Aber ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich derjenige bin, der den Preis bestimmt“, schnurrte eine entfernte Stimme. „Zeit habe ich zur Genüge. Wenn wir uns erneut begegnen, in einem Jahrhundert oder dreien, und du den Wert meines Dienstes kennst, wirst du mir eine Gegenleistung erweisen... frei nach deinem eigenen Ermessen.“  
Chons heulte wimmernd auf. Er kämpfte gegen die nach ihm greifenden Hände und schrie, als eine heiße Enge sich um sein Glied schloss. Er konnte nicht mehr zwischen Sein und Trug unterscheiden. Plötzlich waren da Stimmen in seinem Kopf, Bilder und Empfindungen, und nichts von alledem machte einen Sinn. Er war Shihab, und er war Chons, und seine 53 Lebensjahre wurden vom Gewicht der dreißigmal so langen Zeitspannen, die sein Meister überdauert hatte, erdrückt. Er wäre unter all den Eindrücken ertrunken, wenn das hypnotische Schnurren der Raubkatze seinen Verstand nicht vor der Informationsflut geschützt hätte.  
„Sieh“, flüsterte die Stimme, „und lerne“, und Chons, wie zuvor unfähig sich dem Geheiß des Dämons zu widersetzen, gehorchte. 

Als Chons Stunden später erneut zur Besinnung kam, war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Er lag auf dem ausgedörrten Boden, nackt und schweißgebadet, und sein Genitalbereich von Sperma besudelt. Shihabs Axt ruhte auf Chons’ gefaltetem Lendenschurz, wenig entfernt vom enthaupteten Körper seines Meisters. Der Dolch steckte noch immer in seinem klaffenden Brustkorb. Von dem Dämon jedoch fehlte jede Spur.  
Auch Tage später konnte Chons noch immer nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was tatsächlich geschehen war, und was sich einzig in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Das Begreifen kam schleichend. Jahrzehnte sollten vergehen, eher er zu erahnen begann, wie monumental der Dienst war, den der Dämon ihm erwiesen hatte, und wie nahezu unmöglich es sein würde, eine gleichwertige Gegenleistung zu erbringen.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Ähnlichkeiten zu Duncans Begegnung mit dem Einsiedler und seinem ersten Treffen mit Cassandra sind bewusst herausgearbeitet worden. Das gleiche gilt für die Suggestion von Besessenheit und mentalen Traumas, die durch Quickenings ausgelöst werden können. 
> 
> Momentan nur ein Textfragment. Vielleicht wird daraus noch mal was Längeres. Im Moment schwirren mir zu viele andere Geschichten im Kopf herum...


End file.
